


Why Grissom Stares the Way He Does

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Grissom Stares the Way He Does

At school, he hadn’t cared much about art classes. Biology, though, had been his passion. 

His art teacher had taught him that art should be appreciated or even admired. His biology teacher had taught him that the human body was a piece of art. That way, biology had become his art classes. He had kept mixing one with the other, exchanging the images the art teacher had shown to be analysed for life specimen. While the teacher hadn’t been entirely amused and it had earned him a slap or two as well as quite a few giggles over the years, he had found this to be the perfect solution for himself. For the first time, he had understood his art teacher’s appreciation for detail, for perfect lines and colours.

This habit of absorbing nature’s art was one he still nurtured today. His best friend continuingly teased him about it, had closed his mouth with a finger to his chin about as many times as she had been the object of his admiration – the events weren’t necessarily connected – but she had also told him that his way of staring wasn’t the same as the shameless ogling most men practised and teasingly added that his blushing upon being caught was cute; a comment that had earned her a glare and rolling eyes which in turn had led to a laugh and a kiss to his cheek.

Apparently, art classes had their perks after all.

= End =


End file.
